


Survival

by Nero23 (Sisem3)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Droids, F/M, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi, More tags later, PTSD, Star Wars - Freeform, Survival, child truma, first fic on AO3, im confuse how this works help me, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisem3/pseuds/Nero23
Summary: Order 66 caught the Jedi order off guard. This includes a young Mirialan Padawan who her master get gunned down. Follow her as she learns to survive under the Empire.Addition: I rewrote the first chapter so it’s longer and flows a bit better.





	Survival

Her first instinct had been to scream. This, as it turned out, had been a very bad idea. How did it come to this? Just a few hours ago they had been at camp, sitting together, eating and laughing as they prepared for the next mission. But now, now she ran, ran for her life.

She had witnessed them gunning down her master, the soldiers that they had fought with for so long, trusted with their lives, just turned and shot her master in the back. So she screamed, she screamed and ran to her master’s fallen form. Hoping, pleading with the force, that this was just some terrible vision or nightmare. Her master’s blood was thick on her hands and she shook her. Click. The sound of blasters being aimed brought her back to the situation. Fear ran cold through her veins. She grabbed the the lightsaber off of her master’s belt and quickly dove forward. Just barely dodging the barrage of shots that were aimed for her. Stumbling, she stood up and ran. She couldn’t think she just ran.

She knew that they were chasing her. She heard the clanking of their armor. They kept firing at her, probably hoping it would slow her down. She dodge and deflected the best she could. She is lucky that she is small and can maneuver through the thick foliage better than her men. A shot skimmed her thigh and she fell. She rolled for a few paces with the momentum from running but now her soldiers were catching up with her. She did her best to ignore the pain, she had to get back up. She kept going forward, not as fast as before, but she had to keep going. She broke through a grouping of bushes and froze. She dropped to her knees in shock, staring at the cliff in front of her. She was trapped.

The bushes behind her gave the indication that she had been found. There were two of them that managed to follow her all the way. She struggled to her feet and turned to face them. Of course it was these two, the two she was the closest to. Syd and Weaver. The two clone troopers in the entire squad who helped her when she first arrived in the war. Weaver was missing his helmet, she could see his face. His eyes though, she will never forget his eyes. His eyes were cold and vacant. He looked at her with a blank face, like he was a robot. She knew in that instant, she was going to die.

There they stood at the top of a cliff, one padawan and two clone troopers. She watched the pair as they pointed their blasters at her. Her gaze swept from Weaver’s face to his weapon. It was shaking slightly. She looked at Syd, his grip firm and steady. She risked a glance behind her, at the cliff. Her chances were slim, but she couldn’t let that stop her. It was escape or death. And she wasn’t ready to die. She moved, just as they fired. Two shots hit her, one in the shoulder, the second grazed her hip. She was falling.

Splash! She hit the water hard. The air she had hoped to retain, disappeared from the force of landing. She started to panic. She couldn’t breathe and she was still under the water. She forced herself to relax and to focus. She remembers this lesson, bodies naturally float, relax and wait. Her wounds are painful, but not fatal if she treats them soon enough. Her body breaks the surface of the water. She takes a deep breath as she turns to float on her back. She stayed as still as she could, only moving with the water. She watched as the cliff she just jumped from vanishes from her sight as the river carries her away.

The current shifts violently. She is pulled back under the water as the rapids twists her sharply in multiple directions. She panics again. She can’t remember what to do when under rapids. She sees the rock before she hits it. And she hits it hard. Her world goes dark.


End file.
